


Особенный жар

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Особенный жар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425306) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Прежде я не знал подобного жара.  
Мне была хорошо известна горячка боли: даже отрубленная рука временами ныла. Я знал пламя гордыни: его языки сожгли Альквалонде. Не новы мне были и пылкие страсти: я клялся ужасной клятвой. И отцовский огонь также был знаком: он сжег мою душу.  
Но такого жара я никогда прежде не знал.  
Горячка боли научила меня быть сильным. Пламя гордыни – что ненависть может захватить целиком и полностью. Пылкие страсти научили меня, что достойная причина – не оправдание излишнему рвению. Благодаря отцовскому огню я научился быть идеальным.  
Жар Камня показал мне, что идеальным я больше не стану. Никогда.


End file.
